It's not over
by ElleKoneko
Summary: Zexion is hurt by Demyx' choice to leave him. As a result his choices take a turn for the worse. Songfic C:


**written because i can ;D i don't think anyone will have trouble understanding this, if you do just message me and i'll put a description at the bottom :) people who have read the other songfic i recently posted will know why i'm writing all of a sudden after i havent written in so long. its because i've been told to by a very important person to my life right now: my therapist. xD lastly, i dont own the characters or the song that dragged this from my mind, what i do own is my laptop, my mind and my voice that sings this song on a daily basis :3**

_My tears run down like razorblades  
>And no, I'm not the one to blame<br>It's you ' or is it me?  
>And all the words we never say<br>Come out and now we're all ashamed  
>And there's no sense in playing games<br>When you've done all you can do  
><em>

Zexion slumped against a bookshelf in a far corner of the library. It was no use, Demyx was gone. He knew their relationship was straining and there were unspoken words in the air. Maybe they needed to be said. He had nothing to say to Demyx now. Demyx was the one to blame, not Zexion. He'd done everything he could to keep Demyx around but Demyx loved another.

_But now it's over, it's over, why is it over?  
>We had the chance to make it<br>Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over  
>I wish that I could take it back<br>But it's over  
><em>

Maybe he was at fault. He had said things he regretted and now there was no way of retrieving those phrases back into his tortured mind. 'Why is it over, Demyx?' He asked himself the same question everyday in hope of a reply; a reply he was never going to receive.

_I lose myself in all these fights  
>I lose my sense of wrong and right<br>I cry, I cry  
>It's shaking from the pain that's in my head<br>I just wanna crawl into my bed  
>And throw away the life I led<br>But I won't let it die, but I won't let it die  
><em>

Zexion ran down every corridor until he found what he was searching for. Axel stood before him, jaw set at a look of searing anger and hatred. That look was not set for long as a punch was thrown in his direction. A loud crack echoed throughout the corridor. Axel recoiled in pain. Zexion simply spat at him and sprinted back where he had come from and made a turning towards his room. Tears stained his cheeks and his head felt like a million explosions. He looked at the door for support as he shut it behind him. The door told a thousand stories of him and Demyx. The photos taped to the back of the door were now crumpled and useless; memories best forgotten.

_But now it's over, it's over, why is it over?  
>We had the chance to make it<br>Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over  
>I wish that I could take it back<br>_

The memories would never be forgotten though and Zexion knew this. His life would be a misery to live. He would have to struggle through his days keeping a straight face, fooling himself that he wasn't a quivering mass. 'Why is it over, Demyx?' He asked again.

_I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart  
>don't say this won't last forever<br>you're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart  
>don't tell me that we will never be together<br>we could be, over and over  
>we could be, forever<br>_

But he was; He, Zexion was a quivering mass. His heart was shattered and words replayed over and over in his head, destroying him from the inside.

_I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart  
>Don't say this won't last forever<br>You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart  
>Don't tell me that we will never be together<br>We could be, over and over  
>We could be, forever<br>_

'It's over, Zexion. I love someone else.'

'Oh, really? Who would that be?'

Demyx hesitated. 'It's Axel, he told me he loves me'

'How could anyone love you? I'm the only one that will ever love you properly!'

'I thought you would take it a lot better...'

'Better? Better than I am now? Are you really that stupid, Demyx? I always thought it was an act, turns out you really are that dumb! We could have been forever, Demyx!'

_It's not over, it's not over, it's never over  
>Unless you let it take you<br>It's not over, it's not over, it's not over  
>Unless you let it break you<br>It's not over  
><em>

'It's not over...' Zexion chanted to himself. He couldn't let them end the way they had. He wanted to replay the conversation, argument; they'd had and handle it better.

There were taps on the door behind him and the handle was being pushed. Due to Zexions' weight on the door, it couldn't be opened.

'Zexion...' A small voice whispered through the door; Demyx.

A new batch of tears sprung from Zexions eyes. He sniffled and waited for Demyx to carry on speaking.

'I'm sorry, Axel doesn't love me... I found him with Roxas; doing nasty things' he paused for a moment '...like we used to do'

Zexion had to laugh at that, Demyx had always been so clueless about human instinct.

'How does this change anything?' Zexion replied.

'We could be over and over... we could be forever'

Zexion knew they would be okay... with a little work. It's not over, it's never over!_  
><em>

**i had so much trouble insulting Demyx... its like Demyx IS me . thats why the insults are so lame. i personally find it hilarious when Demyx is talking to Zexion through the door and especially the bit about Axel and Roxas, its so much like me. My friends and family used to sit and talk to me through my door and the way he talks about 'nasty stuff' is exactly how i describe it; either that or 'doing business' xD i guess i'm just really immature and geeky.**

**please tell me what you think even if its bad, its important to me that people tell me what my work is like. if you dont like my work please give me tips on how to improve and i will surely use them in my next piece of work.**


End file.
